Past the Point of No Return
by FallenQueen2
Summary: The Phantom is nothing more than an urban myth or according to Alec's parents, but he knows him as his Guardian who has always protected him. Inspired by when I went to see Phantom of the Opera on stage. Dark AU. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Past the Point of No Return**

 **The Phantom is nothing more than an urban myth or according to Alec's parents, but he knows him as his Guardian who has always protected him.**

 **I saw Phantom of the Opera on stage the other day and was struck with this idea so, enjoy!**

 **Tags: Phantom of the Opera inspired, demon!Magnus, sealed in the Institute, death, dark AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or Phantom of the Opera**

"You want me to what?" Alec gaped at his parents as he stood tall in front of them in the office that belonged to the Head of the Institute.

"It's time for you to grow up and take responsibility Alec, it's time for you to marry," Robert said firmly as he laced his fingers together as he studied his eldest son.

"What brought this on?" Alec asked tight-lipped as he noticed Hodge shift in the corner of the room with an unhappy look on his face.

"You are of age and the Blackwell's are a very influential family in Idris. This will be a good match for both our families and as the eldest you must bare this reasonability." Maryse said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

"If I say no?" Alec pressed on as he gripped his wrists tightly behind his back to keep himself calm.

"You are not the only child we have Alec," Robert reminded and darkness flashed in Alec's eyes briefly before his shoulders slumped.

"You just don't understand even after all these years." Alec sighed making his parents exchange exhausted looks.

"Leave us, Alec, I'll try to talk some sense into them, just be careful okay?" Hodge placed his hand on Alec's shoulder; the 21-year-old looked at his mentor and gave a small nod before he all but fled from the room.

"I can't believe you are trying this again. Do you not remember what happened when you tried this when Alec was a boy?" Hodge crossed his arms over his chest as he raised his eyebrows at the elder Lightwoods.

"That incident with the chandelier was nothing more than old wiring." Maryse brushed off the reminder of the last time they brought a suitor for Alec when he was a child. The ancient chandelier that had hung in the control room had come crashing down, barely missing the visiting family. They had upgraded everything to modern technology after that, deciding not to take the risk of something else falling.

"That was a warning, Alec belongs to him and has since he was a boy. You do well to read the notes that appear from the Phantom." Hodge said stiffly as he remembered the incident far too well. Alec in his arms and not being terrified, when Hodge asked why he was so calm Alec had simply said his Guardian was watching out for him.

"The Phantom, please that is nothing more than a myth that we tell the mundane's to avoid coming into the church and risk exposing them. " Robert snorted as Maryse shook her head in disbelief.

"He is not a myth and you should rethink this path you are on. It will not end well for either of you and the poor souls you drag into this mess with you." Hodge gave his last warning before leaving the office.

Alec couldn't think straight as he ran into his room and threw himself face first down onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. He curled up on the soft sheets and clutched the pillow by his face as he relaxed after venting his frustration into the fabric.

"They don't understand and I doubt they ever will, I can't get married to some girl they pick out for me," Alec muttered to himself and he watched as the shadows grew in his room, he did not feel afraid of the darkness as it swarmed around his body on the bed. It was gentle and inviting like it always had been, ever since it found him when he was a child. Alec had no name for the shadows and simply called it his Guardian because that was what it did.

"Alexander… Alexander…" A melodious tone floated through Alec's room that had him sitting up in shock. He had heard whispers from the shadows before but this was stronger and his Guardian was calling his name.

"I'm here," Alec whispered as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed, letting his bare feet touch the floor.

"Come find me, Alexander… Come to me, my angel." The voice whispered in his ear and Alec felt calmness waft over him and his body rising up off his bed.

"Where are you?" Alec turned the handle of his room.

"Follow my voice, my angel, come to me." The voice called and Alec found himself blindly following the sound of the voice down the Institute's hallways.

Alec barely realized that he had walked so deep into the Institute that the walls were old rock and brick, all but crumbling around him as he followed the path. A soft humming noise was keeping him on track, it was a familiar one that he had fallen asleep to many times as a child and some more recently when Clary Fray entered their lives and threw it upside down.

"My angel, you are so close." The voice snapped Alec out of that train of thought that would lead him to how Jace and Izzy were all but following Clary and her Mundie friend around like puppies, leaving him alone.

"I'm close…" Alec murmured as he pushed open a wooden door and blinked at the sight of a large, dusty, ornate mirror that stood in the empty room.

"Step up to the mirror my angel." The voice crooned in Alec's ear and the Shadowhunter took a few strides forward, hand extended. Alec took a deep breath when his fingertips moved past the surface of the mirror, amazed and slightly dazed Alec kept moving forward. He didn't notice the way the mirror rippled around him and turned solid when he was fully through. He didn't hear or notice Hodge running into the room mere moments after he stepped through the mirror.

Alec's slowly moved down the small steps that jutted out from the wall, he took his stele out of his back pocket and activated his night vision and things swam into focus. The stairs went on for a while, down into the looming darkness but Alec felt no fear as he descended down the steps into the darkness that seemed to be moving.

"I've been here before…" Alec murmured in amazement as a feeling of familiarity flooded him when he stepped into a circular room that was suddenly flooded with candlelight at his appearance. Alec ran his fingers over the carvings on the nearby wall and took in the blood red runes that covered the floor as he walked towards the center of the room.

"You are finally here my angel." The voice was louder and more powerful in this room.

"Guardian?" Alec heard his voice waver as he looked around trying to find the source of the voice but no one else was in the room with him.

"I'm here Alexander, tell me why you have come, why your very soul is crying out in pain." The voice was full of sympathy and Alec found himself sinking down into the middle of the room.

"My parents, they are trying to marry me off to increase our family's name and influence." Alec curled his fingers into fists. "If I don't then they will try it with Izzy or Max and I can't let that happen."

"What do you want Alexander?" His Guardian asked as ghostly fingertips brushed over the young man's shoulder as the shadows danced around the young Shadowhunter.

"I want to be free of all of this, I want my siblings safe and I want to be able to be me. To be who I am when I am with you, my Guardian." Alec whispered out his deepest wish, he never wanted to be a Shadowhunter when he got his first glimpse of what Mundane's his age were doing with their own families, free of pain and the horrors of the Shadow World.

"What would you say if I could give you all of that?" The voice whispered and Alec felt his eyes widen and head snap up as his eyes searched the room.

"I would ask what you want in return," Alec whispered knowing many things came with a cost.

"A bit of your blood my angel and I can make your every wish come true." The voice crooned seductively making Alec shudder.

"If I give you my blood, what would happen next?" Alec wet his lips as he debated the offer, he knew making deals with darkness would only end badly and he rather liked his soul intact.

"You have been here before my angel, you know that answer." The voice stated simply and Alec traced a rune on the floor beside him absently.

"…I was just a child and I… Stumbled down here in a haze… I was sick I think…" Alec said slowly as he tried to piece together a hazy memory at the back of his mind.

"A high fever and you were left alone to suffer, your so-called parents left you to sweat it out alone… You wanted water one night and took a wrong turn. You unknowing broke the first seal and my soul was released, I saw you there half unconscious from the fever and so alone. I knew I would protect you from that moment on and deal with those who seek to harm you in any way." The voice carried on and Alec swallowed hard as the feeling of large hands brushed over his body in a familiar way.

"You've been watching over for me for so long my Guardian," Alec said slowly as he reached for a dagger he had strapped to his calf.

"I won't make you wait any longer, I won't let you be alone any longer," Alec whispered as he sliced his palm open and squeezed his hand into a fist. He watched as the blood dripped from his hand onto the floor below him, the runes slowly lighting up blood red and the room started to tremble. Alec let out a soft gasp as dark spots took over his vision as he slumped onto his side, hand flat on the nearest rune as it drank his blood.

"My dear Alexander, you are mine now my angel. Neither of us shall be alone ever again." His Guardian crooned as strong arms wrapped around Alec's body and a pair of glowing yellow cat's eyes were the last thing Alec saw as darkness overtook him.

~~/~~

Alec moaned as he regained consciousness all at once, he was still resting on the stone floor, but his hand had been healed and curled up by his face. Alec slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, noticing he didn't feel horrible or in pain like he did when he regained consciousness nowadays.

Alec took in the numerous cracks in the stonework around the room and pushed himself up onto his still bare feet. He used the wall for support as he made his way up the stone steps as he tried to gather his thoughts as the shadows danced out of his way as he moved like they were pleased to see him. Alec stumbled out of the mirror and into the dusty storage room, he didn't pay any notice to it as he pushed open the door and stepped out into the Institute.

Alec took off running when he heard alarms blaring, he needed to get to the control room and see what was going on. Hodge stepped in Alec's path looking frantic until it melted off his face at the sight of the young man. Hodge pulled Alec into a relieved hug and Alec blinked in shock as his arms came up automatically to embrace the man back.

"Hodge? What's going on?" Alec asked hoping to get some answers.

"Where did you go, Alec? Were you with the Phantom? Your Guardian?" Hodge pulled back to look at Alec seriously.

"I think so, it's sort of hazy and I can't remember everything…" Alec clenched his once hurt hand into a fist as he tried to sort through the hazy memories.

"I see… Alec, well it's better if you see this for yourself." Hodge led Alec into the courtyard and Alec felt his jaw drop.

"Is that…" Alec trailed off at the sight of Valentine's body, head detached and sitting on his chest, placed like an offering. Nearby Clary was sobbing into her mother's chest with Jace and Izzy hovering behind her looking worried and confused.

"Valentine served up on a plate for us it seems… Alec your parents… They disappeared the same time Valentine appeared." Hodge lowered his voice and Alec swallowed hard as he took in the new information but it fled from his mind when Izzy and Jace raced towards him, relief obvious on their faces.

"ALEC!" They cried out and embraced him, the three sinking to the ground in a tight hug.

"I couldn't feel you in our bond and then Valentine appeared and we couldn't find you anywhere!" Jace babbled into Alec's hair as Izzy clutched at his shirt.

"Mom and Dad disappeared as well and then we couldn't find you and we thought, we thought…" Izzy sniffed as she trailed off and Alec held his siblings close as he kissed their foreheads in a gesture he hadn't done in years but it seemed to calm them.

"I'm okay, I'm not hurt and I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, not without you two and Max at least." Alec gave them a crooked smile that had them nodding, remembering the promises Alec always made them when they were little and he comforted them after nightmares or memories.

"We should call Luke, he should be able to help those two. I need to calm the rest of the Institute and deal with the Clave and what is sure to follow. Izzy take Valentine's body… parts to the cells, separate ones just in case this is some sort of trick. Jace I want you and Hodge to set up as many security measures as you can think of, we need this place safe and check the ward stones just to be sure." Alec dropped into what Izzy called his 'boss-man' headspace and started barking out orders, he was thankful when his siblings snapped to attention and hurried away to follow them and Hodge gave him a smile as he followed Jace, which felt better than any smile Robert had ever given him.

Alec shook his head and hurried towards his room to put on proper clothes as is bare feet were starting to hurt a bit, he would deal with the Fray's or Fairchild's later right now he had duties to fulfill.

Alec had just stepped into his bedroom when darkness swallowed him completely. It was like every light in the word had been snuff out and Alec was alone in the inky blackness.

"My angel." A voice called out from the darkness and Alec found himself moving towards the source.

"Guardian?" Alec called back, heart racing in his chest.

"Yes my Alexander, come closer. You're so close, just a bit more angel." The voice crooned and Alec got a flash of yellow cat eyes from someplace in his mind and his bare foot made contact with uneven cement that wasn't in his own room.

Alec blinked as he realized he was suddenly in a random alleyway, he could vaguely hear the hustle and bustle of New York from behind him.

"Mom? Dad?" Alec breathed out in shock at the sight of his parents, bloodied and bound as they knelt on the cement only mere feet from him.

"At least, my angel has arrived." The voice purred from behind him and Alec couldn't help but relax as strong arms embraced him from behind. If he had looked down he would have seen those arms were nothing but darkness that seemed to be oozing but he didn't.

"You were the one to leave valentine's body at the Institute weren't you?" Alec asked as he let some of his weight settle back against his Guardians' body behind him.

"My clever angel, did you like my gift?" The voice sounded pleased.

"It stopped the war before it really began, but I don't understand… Why did you take my parents?" Alec swallowed as he turned his eyes back to his parents who were surprisingly quiet like their lips had been sealed shut.

"I promised to make all your deepest wishes come true Alexander, you released me from that seal completely and I plan on fulfilling your wish." The voice said simply and Alec found himself nodding in agreement as that memory replayed in his mind.

"What are you going to do to them?" Alec whispered as he fought against his suddenly heavy eyelids.

"I'm going to give them the sentence they should have received for what they did when in the Circle. Yes, my angel, they were valentine's most loyal followers and did horrible things under his orders." The voice held Alec close as the young man let out a gasp and sagged against him as the truth came out.

"Hodge was in the Circle and he was runed and punished but they… They got off scot-free?" Alec felt the injustice of it all as he remembered the pain he saw Hodge go through on more than once.

"Hodge has been a loyal follower and for that, I will remove that rune from his neck. He will be free and I know he will choose to stay at your side Alexander, he sees you as his own son." The figure whispered in Alec's ear and that somehow made Alec relax knowing Hodge would be safe and felt the same way that Alec felt.

"What are you going to do to them?" Alec turned his gaze to his parents again.

"No one will ever find them, my angel, you will be free of the Lightwood name and together we can forge a new life for you and your siblings." The voice crooned as one hand went up to rake through Alec's hair and Alec let his head be tipped back against the firm shoulder behind him.

"Stay with me Alexander, I'm here now." His Guardian breathed hotly in Alec's ear as his hand moved down to cover Alec's eyes and all Alec could hear was his own breathing, he did let out a gasp when a splash of warm liquid scattered across his face.

"Come with me now my angel."

"What is your name?" Alec had to ask, he wanted to know, he needed to know.

"I am Magnus Bane." Magnus introduced himself and Alec inhaled sharply before relaxing as the hand smoothed through his hair again. Alec had heard of Magnus Bane, years before he was born he had taken on the Clave for reasons unknown and he disappeared one day and no one knew where he had gone. Alec understood now, they had sealed him in the Institute and somehow Alec had managed to find him and break through those seals.

"Magnus… Take me away from here." Alec made his choice and received a delighted laugh and soft kiss to his cheek.

"Always my angel, soon Hodge and your siblings will join us and we will start our new lives away from this pain and the only darkness that surrounds us will be me," Magnus promised and Alec couldn't help twist around to look at Magnus' face, he carefully cupped the dripping darkness that he had come to know Magnus by, only his cat eyes shone as a beacon.

"As I regain my magic my human shape will reform," Magnus said quietly as he lifted his tar-like hand up to cover Alec's with his own.

"I don't mind, this is the way I've always known you," Alec said honestly and he tipped his head up a bit and pressed his lips to where he assumed Magnus' lips would be located. Magnus let out a soft noise as he curled his arms around his angel and let his very essence cover the two of them and sink away into the night, leaving two disfigured and dismembered bodies in their wake.


End file.
